Optical architectures of digital projectors typically include an illumination system, projection system, an optical modulator and one or more devices that couple the illumination system, projection system and the optical modulator. The illumination system illuminates the optical modulator. The optical modulator produces images by modulating the light falling across it by either reflecting or transmitting the light. The projection system images the optical modulator on the screen by capturing the modulated illumination of the optical modulator.
Generally, optical architectures have the optical axes of the projection and illumination paths either overlapping (across a portion of the system) or tilted substantially with respect to each other. For those systems that require or might benefit from a relatively on-axis or small incident angle illumination and projection paths on the optical modulator plane, such architectures may be inefficient, noisy, bulky or expensive. It would be desirable to be able to obtain high efficiency and low stray light in a compact package at a low cost in an optical architecture.